NO TITLE
by skull123
Summary: Neji does not die.


No title  
Summary: Neji dosent die.

Takes place some time before Neji's death during the war. Naruto still doesn't know anything about it.

Sasuke was running through the forest when his former teammates appeared. To annoy him again, about comeing back to Konoha, probably, but the blonde bombshell was nowhere to be found. There was Kakashi,the pinkette and his sorry excuse for a replacement. The bubblegum was looking at him with serious eyes.  
"I dont care about what you say about this but I want you to make sure that Naruto doesnot come to the battle field at any cost."  
Sasuke snorted,"And why do you think I would do that?... I dont even care about what happens to the stupid Dobe. He has been nothing but a pain in my ass."  
It was Sakura's turn to snort,"Whatever you say Duckhead but,...if you dont do as I say you will regret it for the rest of your lousy life."  
Sasuke turned his head away and huffed.

Naruto was running through the forest. His thoughts were going tornado. How come nobody told him that there was a war going on especially that the main reason for this war was him? The Akatsuki were attacking because they wanted the nine tails so his friends decided to hide him while they were fighting for their lives.  
Nobody even asked his opinion in that matter. He even had the perfect plan to call out the war without Madra taking over the world but since...wait...Who is that?...Sasuke?...What is he of all people doing here?

Sasuke stood facing his blond teammate. Why was he even doing this?  
"I never expected you to meet me here, Sasuke! Long time no see."  
Sasuke sighted. This was gonna be difficult.  
"I cannot let you go any further from here, Naruto."  
"I don't have time for this."  
Naruto gathered some of the nine tales chakra into his arm and sunshened behind Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned just in time for Naruto to punch him in the stomach with his chakra flowing inside Sasuke's body.

When Sasuke woke up, it was evening. Naruto was gone. He started run towards the battle field as fast as he could.

The war was over, the enemy was no more. There was an erie silence all over the land. A number of bodies of the fallen shinobi warriors were scattered all over the land but nobody seemed to care. The enemy has been defeated then what is wrong?  
The survivors were grouped in a circle. Sasuke started walking towards them but stopped. He had noticed their grief stricken faces. His imagination could just see what was in the middle. His mind went blank and hell went lose...

A week after the war was over, a funeral was held in Konoha. "We shall never forget the sacrfice of our hero and comrade..." .The whole rookie was deprseesed. It had taken a lot for them to be just there.  
One of them was in the ICU,one was missing and two of them were in the mental trauma section of the hospital.

Sakura was bed ridden in the hospital. The sudden shock had tramutized her mind so much that the chakra she had been using to heal Naruto had been deflected back to her, mixed with killer intent that her whole chakra network was destroyed. There were tubes attached to her body, a temporary artifical lung and a machine that was showing the irregular pattern of heart rate.

Kakashi had been missing for the last week. Even the Konoha's best, the rookie twelve couldnt find him. They had wanted to deal with the burial when he returned but he seemed to have vanished of the face of earth. None of the search parties could find even a single trace of him.

Ever since the end of the war Sai had not spoken a single word. He would stare at the ceiling for hours without moving. His face was devoid of any emotion. Every time someone would visit him he would have the same expression on his face as he had for the last few days. They would try to talk to him but he would look at them with the same face as before, never responding, like he was looking and listening but couldn't understand a word that they said.

When they finally managed to sustain him in the battle field, Sasuke was fully drenched in blood which was dripping like rain drops from his hair. He had a crazy look in his bulging, red eyes and he was laughing maniacly.  
They had to tie him up to the bed in the hospital because he won't stay put. Mentioning the nine tails jinchuriki was an absolute tabboo in front of him because that drove him more towards insanity.  
Once Iruka came to visit him in the hospital, Sasuke was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. When Iruka called him he showed recognition. Over all he seemed normal until he saw the bowl of ramen that Iruka had brought for him.  
A shadow was standing, hidden in a tree, as they went on with the burial ceremonies. One of them turned and it was gone, done paying its respects.

this is my 1st fanfiction so if you dont like it

DONT TELL ME


End file.
